Untrue
by Sanity Optional
Summary: "The people I'm referring to are the entrance guards, they require you to go back to Earth and help one human. And… unfortunately… it must be a Cahill." Irina widen her eyes at that. - Adventure/Spiritual Two-Shot. For the Two-Shot Contest. EDIT: Renamed.
1. h e a v e n

**A/N: DFIGXFCGJETOHFVBXLDT- my first entry to the two-shot contest was FAIL. So I've deleted that and written another one under the same name. This hopefully will prevent you to rip your eyeballs out and stick them back on with toxic glue. Before you read, I want to give a shoutout to Ballet Reader. I read your review about the previous two-shot and you're right- if it's angst, it's GOT to be serious. C; Unless it's humor mixed into of course. BUT THIS ISN'T AN ANGST. IT'S AN ADVENTURE. Kekeke~ you thought I was going to write another angst, didn't c'ha?**

* * *

><p>u<span> n t r u<span> e **{** part-one **} **|| _Written by Sanity Optional_

"W-What happened to you?" Dan Cahill asked. The woman who stood in front of him, was Irina Spasky, in the flesh, blood seeped from her clothing, dried tears painted on her face. But it was still Irina. She sadly smiled.

"Death happened to me, young Cahill."

**{** time **}** _r e w i n d_

_She wanted her last sight to be the stars…_

_She wanted her last thought about her precious…_

_She wanted her last wish to Amy and Dan…_

Her whole body felt numb, despite the flames succumbing her, she felt proud, even though this fire led her to her demise. She was content. Content that she had saved Amy and Dan. Content she'd be seeing her precious Nikolai once more.

She was happy, to put it in the simplest form. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting for her wish, Irina finally gave into the darkness. Forever.

_mini t i m e_ **{** lapse **}**

"Hm..." Irina moaned, as she stood up to a standing form. She scanned her surroundings. Fluffy could explain the place she was in, as it seemed she was standing on a cloud.

"Mother…?" A young male's voice piped up. Irina knew that voice. A voice that haunted in her dreams. Groaned in and moaned for her to return. She turned around to see-

"Nikolai?" Irina whispered. Her little boy was in front of her. And all she was doing was standing there like an idiot. She tackled her son into a hug. "I missed you," Irina murmured into his hair.

"I missed you too, mother." Nikolai whispered back. At that moment, Irina was about to leak tears. But she would never show that emotion to her son.

"Would you be so kind, but to tell me where I am?" Irina asked. Nikolai shifted. "Niko? What? You still want the stuffed monkey?" Irina teased. Nikolai shook his head.

"You're outside heaven gates." Nikolai said.

"Okay then, so let's go in." Irina answered. Nikolai shook his head once more. "I don't understand Niko, why don't you want to go in?"

"Because you can't. Not until you pass their test." Nikolai explained. Irina must've had confusion written all over her face as Nikolai sighed and tried to explain. "The people I'm referring to are the entrance guards, they require you to go back to Earth and help one human. And… unfortunately… it must be a Cahill." Irina widen her eyes at that.

"But just helped Amy and Dan, I saved their lives!" Irina exclaimed.

"That was before death, mother, you also have to assist them for find one clue, and then you shall have entrance through the gates of heaven.

"I died young, so I didn't have to pass their test." Nikolai finished. Irina sighed.

"I'm certainly not going to help the Kabra, filthy rich brats… the Holts will simply shout at me for question their 'smartitude' and Alistair…" Irina trailed off. Nikolai had to smile at that. _So my mother likes someone… _Nikolai thought.

"I'll settle with the Cahills. They are the least annoying, plus they are ahead in the competition, so it'll be no problem to help them!" Irina exclaimed. Nikolai smiled, but then frowned.

"Yes, but who's the one who'll know?" Nikolai asked. Irina peered at her son.

"All of course, why is it that you ask me this?" Irina questioned her son. She was quite peculiar of how much her son knew about these things if he hadn't been through them himself.

"Only one person can know. And you have to choose whom." Nikolai explained. _Oh dear, that's not good. _Irina thought.

"I guess I shall pick…" Irina began.

**{** time **}** _f o r w a r d_

"! This is so cool! Y-You're a ghost!" Dan Cahill exclaimed. He had eaten too many Skittles and he was extremely hyper. Irina had tried to get to Amy's part of the boat, but sadly she had pinpointed Dan's room instead.

"Yes, now shush, I'll be helping you find one clue only and after that, I'm gone." Irina hissed. Dan cringed slightly.

"I get to tell Amy and Alistair, right?" Dan asked. Irina shook her head. Dan's face fell low. "Oh,"

"We're heading to Pretoria, South Africa, and really do need your h-" Dan began but was cut off by Amy. "Hide!" Dan harshly whispered. Irina scrambled into a nearby closet and shutting the door behind her. Dan's door creaked open.

"Dan? I heard talking, what's going on?" Amy demanded. Dan stumbled to find an excuse He promised Irina he wouldn't reveal her secret.

"Ahhhh, I was talking to myself?" Dan said, more like a question than an answer. _At least he's trying to hide me._ Irina thought, before she slipped on some marbles Dan had left in the closet. She landed on the bottom on the closet with a loud thump.

"What was that?" Amy asked. Dan shrugged. Amy began walking towards the closet. Dan was silently chanting in his head, 'donotopenthedoor donotopenthedoor donotopenthedoor donotopenthedoor'. Amy reached for the handle…

"Please don't open…." Irina murmured to herself. She wanted to be with Nikolai, but the only for that was-

"Oh. My. Goodness." Amy breathed. Busted.

* * *

><p><strong>Kekeke~ review, or dieeee. ;D Oh, and the heaven stuff, I'm sorry if you feel religiously offended, in anyway, if you think I'm making fun of, please don't, I just wanted to add it as I had a brainfart and minor writers' block. And basically after Irina's death, she is sent to heaven where she meets her son. But for her to live within heaven gates, she must help a Cahill find ONE clue. So yeah. xD<br>**


	2. g o n e

**A/N: Renamed to fit the Un-do Project. Untrue. Kekeke~ I wonder what would be untrue… hmm? 8D Sixth installment of the Un-do Project. Oh, and it's now Angst/Humor. So here's part two. OHOHOH! And for TMA (Top Madrigal Agent)'s Contest, it's going for best OVERALL. :O Think I could win that? Kekeke~ I think not. xD Anyways, READ EARTHLINGS, 'CAUSE I HAD TO BEG TO GET ON THE COMPUTER TO WRITE THIS CRAP AND WORKED MY BUTT OFF THIS! D8**

* * *

><p>u<span> n t r u <span>e **{** part - two **}**|| _Written by Sanity Optional_

Title:_ Untrue_

Rating:_ K+_

Character:_ Dan Cahill feat. Irina Spasky_

Summary:"_The people I'm referring to are the entrance guards, they require you to go back to Earth and help one human. And… unfortunately… it must be a Cahill." Irina widen her eyes at that. - Adventure/Spiritual Two-Shot. For the Two-Shot Contest._

* * *

><p>Busted was the only word Irina could think of. Irina closed her eyes, awaiting the worst to come. Amy's eyes widen. Three words escaped her mouth.<p>

"Oh. My. Goodness." Amy exclaimed. "Dan! Didn't I tell you to clean your closet up two hours ago?" Amy scolded. Irina let out a sigh of relief, but was wary of how much sound she could let out. Dan's eyes lit up. She wasn't revealed! Dan exclaimed internally. Amy continued to impatiently tap her foot.

"Ohh, yeah, I'll clean it up later!" Dan exclaimed as he pushed his sister out the door.

"Dweeb? What are you d-" Amy protested, but the door slamming back into place muffled any continued 'nagging', as Dan put it. Dan rushed to the closet.

"Irina? Yoohoo, where are you?" He asked. Irina rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here you blind child!" Irina proclaimed. Dan flinched. Irina's voice came out of nowhere. _Cool!_ Dan thought. Maybe she was invisible! _Of course she is, voices don't come out of nowhere_… do they?

"You're invisible," Dan stated. Irina looked down to see… nothing at all! _So the young American was right_, Irina thought. She stepped out of the closet and opened her eyes. She was transluscent again. What a relief. She couldn't handle being entirely invisible for her entire life.

"So, now what D-" Irina began, but she was cut off by Amy... again. Amy burst through the room with a angry look plastered on her face.

"Dan, you dweeb! I've been calling you for twenty minutes to get your lazy butt to the table and eat! We're heading to China today and we won't eat until we reach the airport!" Amy exclaimed. Dan groggily woke up to see he wasn't on the boat anymore. He was in Indonsia. _It must've been a dream, even though it seemed so real._ Dan thought.

He carried his 'lazy butt' to the table. Nellie passed him some her famous Pancakes. _YES!_ Dan cheered mentally. Nellie's pancakes were the best in America. No, the continent, no the world, no the UNIVERSE. Much better. Dan wolfed (also known as 'filling yourself up like a pig') down all his pancakes in four seconds. Amy disgustedly glanced at her brother as he licked the plate clean from pancake crumbs and syrup.

"So guys, would you believe that I met Irina in my dreams?" Dan asked. Nellie lips twitched. Amy began to smile. Then both of them cracked up. Dan frowned. This is what he expected.

"Funny, Dan, Irina's been dead for two weeks, and even if she was lurking around, haunting out dreams… never mind, I think I'd know why she'd pick on you." Nellie teased. Dan huffed.

"She came to my room by mistake!" Dan exclaimed.

"Sure thing, dweeb, now c'mon, we have to get to the airport!" Amy said as she rushed into her room to get her bag. Dan scowled as he trekked to his room. He picked up his bag, and before he walked out the door, he heard a whisper.

_Believe yourself, you know what happened. Be brave, young Cahill. _The voice whispered. Dan smiled sadly. He missed Irina, even if they didn't… bond much. So what if Amy and Nellie didn't believe him, he knew what he saw, even if they thought it was untrue.

* * *

><p><strong>I rewrote the two-shot, and searched for grammar andor spelling mistakes I've made in the past. So on May 15th, go to Top Madrigal Agent's profile and PLEASE WITH SUGAR SPRINKLES ON TOP, vote for 'Untrue.' But there are other fabulous entries, so I don't mind if vote for them instead of me. -shot- So, did you like the twist I did**

**NOW REVIEW EARTHINGS, OR FACE THE WRATH THAT IS SANITY OPTIONAL. 8D *cackles***


End file.
